


Seances and Security

by finnsleepy



Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I forgot to talk about tommys costume :(, Other, Ouija Board, cause yknow, i dunno, minecraft championship, sleepybois, tubbo phil and techno are sorta just there, vampireblade :), violet vampires just wore their clothes backward, well sort of angst, wilburs dumb and did the seance thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: “So Wil’s possessed?” Tubbo walked over to Tommy and Quackity, who were blankly standing in the doorway.“I guess.”“. . . I told him we shouldn't have gone ghost hunting a day before the championship, now l-look at him!”It really was an unsettling sight to see,(idrk how to write summaries :')
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121087
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Seances and Security

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, mcc just ended and I'm already writing stuff.  
> This is sort of a vent, I was really angry over something and thought Ghost Wilbur would be the perfect scenario to write about.  
> Also when I got to the good bit I was getting writer's block and had to stop for a day so sorry if this isn't that great :”]

Wilburs weightless body fell to the floor, next to Quackity.  
They both let out a sigh as their other teammates joined them.  
The constant roar of the other teams echoed throughout the arena, Fuschia Frankensteins all screaming and hugging each other.

The boys were jealous.  
Unbelievably, undeniably jealous. . .

But they were proud of their spot, they got third place after all.  
And it was Quackitys first ever game,  
“I'm so proud of you guys, okay? Never forget that.” Those soft words of praise spilling from Tommy was a surprise to all of them, they all thought he was infuriated if anything.

Wilbur opened his mouth to make fun of the blonde boy but, of course, he choked on his words, for more reasons than one.  
Quackity gave Wilbur a gentle ‘you shouldn't be using your voice in general’ nudge.

His past was catching up to him.

“I'm sorry I made you guys carry the team,” Fundys voice-- even smaller now, and lined with waves of melancholy --came from beside Quackity.  
He began to lift the backward hat from his head, but it dropped due to the yell next to him.  
“wh-WHAT?! Yo- I? You carried the team so well!! Yes, you may have been eliminated fast in the first few games but- you were fukin’ amazing in Ace Race!  
. . . I was the one who dragged the team, Tommy fell behind cause of my stupid-ass mistakes,”  
Everyone looked at Quackity in silent disbelief as he hugged his knees, 

Oh, they had no idea how much Wilbur wished he knew how to do sign language right now. . .

Wilbur opened his mouth again, and everything started to screw with his mind, he started to see black spots, his head was ringing and felt light-headed, his hands were sweaty out of nowhere for no reason, hopefully stress.  
“This was your first time ever doing this in your life, don't blame yourself if there's nothing to blame, you did your absolute best, it helped and paid off so unbelievably well, don't deny it.  
And Fundy, I can't believe you thought about it that way. You carried so many games and your decision making is what pulled us all through. Were all rusty on our first game, but you helped us win by giving us advice after. We can all proudly say we're thankful for it.”

Wilbur's voice sounded like it had been ripped apart, and sewn back together with others, it was starting to hurt just to breathe. Which took all the energy from Wilbur, he could tell he was swaying.

The brunette turned to his younger brother, “And Tommy. . .” He weakly started, voice dulled to a distorted whisper.  
“Wilbur don't-”  
He snapped up at the feel of Tommy's hands at his shoulders, “ah- um,” He forcibly locked eye contact with Tommy, he was obviously worried, mouth painted with a confused frown.  
“I'm sorry-” Wilbur croaked, his voice giving out seconds later.  
“We should get home.”

~

The boys made it back to their realm and set Fundy back home, parting ways.

Wilbur would usually block the sun on their evening walks home, but now he could barely walk, so the three of them were slightly blinded by the sun.  
Cotton candy clouds illuminating gold, light glistening on the beach, and purple ocean.

Quackity scuffed his boots in the dirt as they walked, “Sorry I have to tag along with you guys, I ju-”  
“Don't worry Big Q, we understand,”

Philza will be home for the first time in a while, hopefully he's okay with it.

~

When the boys made it to the front door, golden rays were infected with purple and blue, it was getting quite late. . .  
They could hear the buzzing conversations of Techno, Tubbo, and Phil from inside the house.

Tommy nudged his head at the door, trying to signal Quackity to open it.  
He did.

The three were in the living room, trying to bake a cake. . . but events flashed by too quickly for any of them to read the room.  
It sounded like Tubbo dropped a plate, or something new had happened to Wilbur, he was possessed after all.

Techno threw his apron at the table and quickly caught Wilbur, who was apparently falling,  
“Oh- I- sorry I didn't notice,” Tommy tried to explain himself, Techno only gave him a half hazardous, ‘it's ok, we’ll be busy for a sec’ look.

Phil picked up whatever had fallen and rushed over to Wilbur, who was now sitting at the couch, somehow able to sit up.  
“Um, guys what happened?”  
“Wil did a fukin seance this morning to help win, then got fukin possessed seconds later!”  
“You guys cheated?”  
“NO NOTHING HAPPENED!!! You can clearly see that!”

Phil resisted a facepalm and went to see what was up with the brunette.

They were all still in costume, it was so weird.

“So Wil’s possessed?” Tubbo walked over to Tommy and Quackity, who were blankly standing in the doorway.  
“I guess.”  
“. . . I told him we shouldn't have gone ghost hunting a day before the championship, now l-look at him!”

It really was an unsettling sight to see, Wilburs eyes were all clouded up and was trembling, and his voice seemed to give out for good. He was desperately trying to speak to Phil and Techno nonetheless, but they were both busy looking for external wounds and-  
“I found it!” Phil yelled, nearly falling out of the closet,  
“An ouija board?” The three at the door exclaimed.

The blonde ignored them completely and started to set it up on the floor,  
“Wow, first week here and we're already summoning ghosts!”  
Tommy waited for Quackity to strike a punchline,  
“What? You expecting me to say something about Schlatt?”  
“What?- no- uh, sorry. . .”

~

Techno was so caught up in Wilbur's physical state that Tubbo had to pull him up off the couch.  
Leaving Wilbur alone, er, sort of.

“Do you guys not want to change or something?” Tommy asked, staring at two vampires and a flower field.  
“Look, Wilbur's life may be on the line, the fact I'm dressed up as Dracula and can't breathe correctly isn't a problem right now.”

“I- whatever you said that, not me.”

~

Everything immediately went wrong.  
Tommy knew from experience that everyone's supposed to hold onto the planchette and wait for it to move to letters, to spell out whatever the ghost was trying to tell you.  
But the all absentmindedly held hands, as if they were straight up summoning a demon? Or something?  
There were no chants, and Tommy just went along with it, he had no clue if he could still speak or not.

Tommy had his eyes shut so couldn't tell, but the room got vastly dark and quiet, and winds started to pick up, which seemed normal due to the door still being wide open.

.

.

.

“What do you want?”  
“Why do you need this?”  
“I'm sorry”  
“Your disturbing me”  
“We can't go back now,”  
“Why must you get in the way of everything”  
“There's no turning back”  
“It's cold”

.

.

.

Out of nowhere the windows and cabinets started to rattle and there seemed to be a violent blue light in the room.  
Not to mention Wilbur's voice was, doing something. His pitch was changing rapidly, the distance between them, voices were overlapping, but always two, never more.  
They started to get louder, 

.

.

.

“I hate it here”  
“I tried my best”  
“I'm scared”  
“That's all I could do”  
“Phil it's so cold”  
“Was what I did really that bad?”

.

.

.

There was a thud next to Tommy and Tubbos hand jolted from his, he had fallen over due to the heavy winds.  
Tommy was too afraid to open his eyes and help him.  
More paralyzed in fear than anything really.

Phil decided to break the ‘silence’, his voice shutting everything down.  
“WILBUR PLEASE THAT'S ENOUGH.”

Tommy opened his eyes, Wilbur beat him to the snapback.  
“JUST SAY YOUR PROUD OF ME.”

There was no doubt about it, Wilbur was in tears, his shattered glasses and fists at his sides couldn't hide the fear and pain in his voice.  
Wilburs eyes were spilling electric blue light, forming bubbles and trails floating across the room. And he was floating a good few feet off the ground, towering over Philza, who didn't look afraid at all.  
Tommy jumped off his feet, letting go of Quackity who was trying to get used to the light, he seemed to be the only one worried about it.

“Please say you're proud of me,” 

.

.

.

“I am Wilbur, I really honestly am, It was just hard to believe. . .”

.

.

.

“Thank you” Wilbur smiled as he fell to the ground, 

Every light went out, rendering them, and Wilbur, safe and secure at last

**Author's Note:**

> cringe


End file.
